pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Linux Guys
Linux Guys are a series of intelligent penguin-esque lifeforms who reside on the System S planet of Linux L. They are antagonists in The Adventure Series. They form an Empire and are led by Diana. Residence The Linux Guys live in The Linux Guy Empire, an empire that is situated on an antipode to Diana and her organic chemistry lab which produces methane and a number of other carbon based molecules, including the impossible methene. This empire is significantly larger than the current PC Guy Empire, which takes the same area as the Mac Guy Empire. It is smaller, however, than the PC C Empire was. The empire is situated within huge walls, which, at 8 metres thick and 25 metres high, are significantly larger than the PC and Mac Guy Border Fence. They live within wooden houses, built leaning up against the inner face of these walls, and inside courtyards. Distro Factions The Linux Guys are split into eight distro factions by more walls separating the empire into 8 equal slices. Each faction fiercely defends a certain distribution of Linux. This means that they frequently visit rooms within the walls that separate the slices and argue with other Linux Guys over the best Linux distro. The busiest rooms are the vaulted octagon shaped rooms that exist where all 8 walls meet. All 8 factions argue in these rooms, which take one PC Guy hour to become quiet and stop echoing after an argument session due to the shape of the rooms. Visiting any of the rooms within the walls would cause permanent hearing damage to any visiting human, PC Guy or Mac Guy. Linux Guys have developed especially strong ears to cope with these loud environments. Apperance The Linux Guys are chubby penguin shaped characters who are inverted due to the nature of the planet Linux L. Each Linux Guy is around 145 centimetres tall but they weigh over 100 kilograms due to their round shape. Each faction of Linux Guys wears a different hat as a way of discerning the difference between Linux Guy types. As penguin like characters, Linux Guys walk slowly and swim quickly. An exception to the standard Linux Guy is Linux Guy5313, who is almost twice the height and seven times the weight of a normal Linux Guy. Characteristics Linux Guys are less feudal than PC Guys and are therefore more like the Mac Guys with one ruler and a few advisors. Unlike the Mac Guys, however, their leader is not democratically elected. Diana is the current leader of Linux L and runs The Linux Guy Empire from the other side of the planet. She is the only character who can unlock the tunnel that pierces Linux L and provides quick, energy free transport between her lair and the empire. Types of Linux Guys * Ubuntu Linux Guys * Fedora Linux Guys * Mint Linux Guys * Cent Linux Guys * Arch Linux Guys * Suse Linux Guys * Debian Linux Guys * Elementary Linux Guys * Linux Guy5313 Category:Species Category:Groups of Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lore and Canon Category:Linux Guys